


Rings

by MeredithBrody



Series: NOLA Fic Dump [11]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride still wears his wedding ring and Brody wonders why. (PWP/1x17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

He still wore his wedding ring. She had noticed that a few times, but today it was more obvious. Maybe because of when she'd noticed it.

Today had been a slow day, and earlier she'd gone to find him in his room, a slow and steady massage had ended up with her pinned to his bed, the fingers of one hand deep inside her while the other had been over her mouth trying to stop her from alerting LaSalle to what they were doing.

She'd been biting on his fingers, something she often did, and she'd ended up almost biting his ring. It hadn't cut off her head of steam at the time, but now she couldn't stop obsessing over it. So many months after his separation he was still wearing it, and she couldn't figure out why. Especially given all the things that they did together.

Now she couldn't stop looking at it. No matter what she was doing, the ring was drawing her attention. She was trying not to draw attention to where she was looking, but he had clearly noticed. Hopefully that would mean he was going to let her ask about it. She just wanted to know why he still wore it.

When they called it a night she waited on LaSalle leaving, knowing that the second he did Pride would be on her. He always was. Normally she was just as enthusiastic, but tonight she needed to hold out long enough to ask.

That didn't happen, once his lips were on hers she was in trouble, and what felt like seconds later her pants had gone flying and he had her pinned against the wall in the courtyard and he was pushing into her. As they joined together she took a breath and realised this was actually the perfect time to bring it up.

"King, why do you still wear your ring?" She asked, already a little breathless from the sheer speed of how fast things built up between them these days. It was something that served them well, most of the time, and she could definitely use it to her advantage here.

"I forget it's there." That was actually a good answer, and after such a long time she could understand why he forgot that it was there. At least he seemed to notice that she was bringing it up for a reason. "Does it bother you?" He asked as he pushed into her again then dropped his head to her shoulder and nipped it gently while she thought of the best way to answer that question.

"Sometimes. Especially when we're doing this." She motioned between the two of them. This wasn't easy for her. She wanted all of him, but still felt like she was competing for him, against someone she couldn't possibly beat. "I let you in, and sometimes I feel you're clinging to Linda."

"The last thing I want is for you to feel you're not my priority." That was something that she had wanted to hear since this had started several weeks earlier. She had never been sure if she was just a passing fancy for him. She normally didn't date, but she also normally got her kicks through one night disposable partners. He slowed and looked in her eyes with a sincere and honest smile. "I love you." It had been a long time since anyone had told her that. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him it back, but clearly he knew she felt the same when he started moving again with more sure and steady strokes.

Trying to focus as he ran his free hand down her side then squeezing her ass. That made it harder to think than she expected and it was clear he knew what he was doing to her. "Gods, King." She couldn't help but groan his name out, struggling to keep up with the conversation. After a few seconds she picked up her thread again and had to admit she felt a bit ridiculous that she was bothered. "I feel stupid for letting it bother me."

"I'll take it off." He said, threading the fingers on the hand keeping her pinned against the wall through one of hers and kissed her gently, keeping his smooth and steady pace going. She was glad this was how she had broached this subject. She doubted he would have been so agreeable otherwise.

"Good." He angled himself into her a little more and growled, that was it for her, she bit her lip as every muscle in her body tightened. That was clearly what he'd been waiting for as he kissed her hard then pushed once more causing another tumble. "Fuck." She hissed, biting his lip as he kept going.

"I love getting that out of you." She saw his smirk and dug her nails into her shoulders knowing that would push him over too. They had gotten to know each other's tastes very well the last few weeks. "Damn." He pushed deeper into her, and she felt him let go now she was over the edge. This had definitely been a good time to have this conversation. She pressed her forehead against his as they came down together, then she smiled as he tugged his ring off and slipped it into his pocket.


End file.
